Comment je suis tombée amoureux de Sirius Black
by Maelle45
Summary: Remus nous explique comment il est tombé amoureux de Sirius [OS en 2parties.]
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Comment je suis tombé amoureux de Sirius Black

Auteur : Maelle45 Moi quoi xD

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment aucun personnage n'est à moi.. Dommage :(

One shot : Remus / Sirius

I - Epilogue

Depuis quelque temps, j'ai remarqué que je ne regardais plus pareil l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je ne regardais plus pareil ... C'est marrant comme phrase vous trouvez pas? Moi si. Va savoir pourquoi ... Comment on ne plus regarder pareil une personne que l'on cotoie depuis bientôt cinq années! Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça à vous? C'est stupide, sûrement que j'ai envie de vider mon sac... Alors je vais tout vous racontez depuis le début.

Quand j'avais six ans, je me suis fait mordre par un Loup-Garou. Mon père ne l'a pas supporté et il nous a quitté, moi et ma mère. Parfois les gens peuvent être bien lâche. Ma mère n'arrivait plus à me regarder en face, pas que je lui faisais peur, elle savait que jamais je ne lui ferai du mal. Mais la culpabilité la rongeait. Bref, je suis pas ici pour vous racontez ça mais c'est un moment choquant de ma vie ce qui est compréhensible à mon avis...

Je suis rentré à Poudlard, une école de Sorcellerie, eh oui, je ne fais rien comme les autres. Mais bon, je suis un soricer. Non pas comme ceux qui font de l'illusion dans les cabarets mais plutôt comme ceux dans les livres avec leur baguette et tout le reste, sans la formule abracadabra, pas de clichés, merci. Je me perds à chaque fois. Je disais quoi? Ah oui, Poudlard! Dans le train je suis resté avec deux garçons assez idiots et une jeune fille avec qui j'ai sympathisé, Lily Evans. Elle était vraiment jolie mais bizarrement elle ne m'attirait pas plus que ça.. De toute façon, quelqu'un d'autre aller la remarqué tout de suite.

En sortant, j'ai eu peur, vraiment peur de ne pas avoir d'amis. J'en avais jamais eu avant, c'est ce qui avait toujours marqué ma vie et énervée ma mère. J'ai mis le choipeaux magique sur ma tête et j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor. Ma mère voulait que j'aille dans cette maison. Elle serait sûrement très fière. Je me suis installé à côté d'un garçon très brun avec un air rebelle. J'ai appris qu'il s'appellait Sirius Black. Ensuite nous avons formé un groupe avec Sirius et deux autres garçons : James et Peter. Je suis le plus réfléchis et le plus travailleur sans me venter. James et Sirius passaient leur journée à préparer et faire des blagues aux Serpentards ce qui énervait particulièrement Lily. Quand à Peter ... Il ne faisait rien ... Enfin bon tout c'est bien passé jusqu'à il y a deux ans, ma mère est décédé et ça m'a brisé. Heureusement ils étaient tout les trois là pour moi, il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre nous jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, deux exactement. Sans le faire exprès Sirius a reveillé en moi un desir que je ne connaissais pas. James et Peter étaient descendu pour prendre le petit déjeuner car Peter, qui passait la plupart de son temps à manger, ne pouvait plus tenir tellement il était affamé (C'est assez ironique ... Ne vous trompez pas, j'aime beaucoup Peter). Sirius dormait encore alors j'ai été le reveillé. Il m'a lancé un coussin dans la tête et on a commencé à se battre (Oui les garçons ne pas très malin ! Je sais !! ) Il s'est retrouvé à califourchon sur moi, je l'ai trouvé tellement beau, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser. Ce que je n'ai pas osé faire bien sur. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais troublé de l'avoir comme ça sur moi. On est descendu tout les deux manger.

C'est comme ça que Remus Lupin a enfin découvert qu'il aimait Sirius Black, sentiment trop longtemps refoulé. Vous voulez que je vous raconte la suite de mon histoire ?

Remus Lupin.

Bon, je sais c'est pas terrible et assez court.. Dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez!

Bisous à tout ceux qui seront venu lire et ceux qui mettront une review !!


	2. Comment je lui ai dit

II - Comment lui dire ?

Maintenant que je m'étais rendu compte que je l'aimais, la véritable question c'était de savoir comment lui dire? Et même es qu'il fallait vraiment que je lui dise ? Après cinq ans d'amitié, es que je pouvais prendre le risque de tout gacher comme ça?

Mais il y avait d'autres questions que je me posais surtout par rapport à mes meilleurs amis, j'étais déjà un loup-garou, si en plus j'étais homosexuel, ca n'arrangerai rien. Sirius aussi je me demandais comment il allait le prendre. Pourquoi il avait fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui?

Il était toujours entouré de toutes ses fans, elles gloussaient toutes et il en profitait. Ca m'énervait. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Par contre, Lily l'avait remarqué. C'était très génant d'ailleurs.. Un jour elle est venue me parler de ça.

- Coucou Remus. Comment vas tu?

- Très bien et toi?

- Ca va... Je ne sais pas trop comment te demander ça mais ... Es que tu aimes Sirius? C'est peut-être un peu une façon brusque de te demander mais j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai déjà vu quelques signes. Tu le regardes beaucoup plus que avant et quand toutes ses filles tournent autour de lui, tu as le visage plus fermé.

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert à ce que je vois. Oui je l'aime mais je ne crois pas que je vais lui dire enfait.

- Pourquoi tu ne devrais pas lui Remus?

- Comment es qu'il pourrait lui aussi m'aimer Lily? Je suis un loup-garou. J'ai un corps couvert de cicatrices. Moi, elle ne me gène pas, mais Sirius je pense que ça va le déranger. Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut dans son lit, il peut même avoir tous les mecs qu'il veut. Alors... Je crois que enfait je ne vais pas lui dire.

Je me suis plainds à Lily pendant trentes minuites. Je voulais qu'elle me rassure, elle était très forte pour ça. Elle m'a convaincu qu'il fallait que j'aille le lui dire. Je lui ai donc envoyé un hibou pour lui donner rendez-vous à la tour d'Astronomie à 20h.

Je stressais de plus en plus. Il devait se demander ce que je lui voulais. Je lui ai demandé de n'en parler à personne. Je ne savais même pas si j'allais lui dire à la fin. A 20h pile j'étais déjà arriver. Lui, il est arrivé vers 20h15. Il avait l'air surpris.

- Salut Remus! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes de venir ici pour me parler. Tu sais si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu peux le faire dans le dortoir.

- Non je ne peux pas le faire devant tout le monde. Ecoute, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te dire ça Sirius, tu vas sûrement trouver ça dingue et même inimaginable.

- Qu'es qui a Remus? Tu me fais peur là.

- Ne soit pas choqué mais je t'aime.

Sirius m'a regardé puis il a éclaté de rire.

- Tu rigoles là? T'as failli m'avoir tu sais? James ! Peter ! Vous êtes cachés où?

- Sirius, c'est pas une blague. Je t'aime vraiment. Depuis quelques jours. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu étais sur moi tu sais l'autre matin?

Sirius était interloqué comment pouvait-il croire à cela? Remus, un de ses meilleurs amis, était amoureux de lui. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il n'était pas hétérosexuel mais de là à sortir avec son meilleur ami il y avait une grosse différence.

- Il faut que j'y refléchisse. Que je m'en remette tu vois?

-N'y pense plus. Oublie ce que je t'ai dis.

Je suis parti en courant. C'est vrai, il était là à le regarder la bouche ouverte comme une carpe. Il fallait qu'il s'en remette? Je savais très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas point, j'allais m'en remettre.

Toute la nuit, je me suis promenais dans les couloirs de l'école pour réfléchir. Maintenant que Sirius le savait, comment allait-il réagir? Es qu'il allait s'éloigner de lui? Je ne le supporterais pas si ça devait arriver.

Le lendemain, je suis retourné vite fait au dortoir pour prendre ma douche et changer de vêtements, heureusement je ne l'ai pas croisé. Toute la journée, j'ai fait en sorte d'arriver pile à l'heure pour tout les cours, je me suis toujours mis à côté de Peter et tout c'est bien passé.

Sauf le soir, juste avant de manger, j'ai été posé mon sac et il n'y avait que Sirius dans la chambre. Il n'aurait pas pu partir avec le autres? Non evidemment fallait qu'il soit là!

- Remus, arrête de me fuire s'il te plait.

- Comprends moi, il faut que tu me laisses le temps de me dire que jamais je ne saurais avec toi. C'est dur pou moi.

- Je t'ai dis que j'allais y réfléchir.

- On sait tout les deux ce que ça veut dire. Tu ne veux pas!

- Non ca ne veut pas dire ça. Alors arrête. C'est assez dur pour moi d'encaisser ça. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme un petit ami potentiel. Tu es très mignon, très sympa, drôle et intelligent mais on pourrait perdre notre amitié. C'est quelque chose à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Si on ne se connaissait pas aussi bien, qu'on n'avait pas grandi tout les deux durant ces cinq dernières années, alors j'aurai sauté sur l'occasion mais là, je ne sais vraiment pas. Il faut que je pèse le pour et le contre.

- Avant de te le dire, j'y ai pensé. Mais, tout peux bien se finir, si chacun se comporte bien avec l'autre. On perd rien à essayer...

- Je te dirais demain ce que j'en pense Moony.

Je peux vous dire que j'ai attendu ce moment avec appréhension pendant toute la journée. C'est la première fois que j'ai eu l'impression que la journée avant durée une éternité.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis Moony, et je pense que l'on peut essayer mais sans que personne ne le sache pour l'instant.

Et voila, c'est fini ... Maintenant je suis dans mon lit mais aussi dans les bras de Sirius. On va sûrement passer une nuit torride ... Alors je dois vous laisser.

--------------------------------------------------

VOilà... C'est un peu pas super j'ai l'impressiOn lOl... Dites mOi ce que vous en pensez...

BisOus!!!


End file.
